New Year's Eve With Fred Weasley
by Gryffindork11
Summary: The Yule Ball has been and gone and Hermione can't stop thinking about Fred. Will she ever get a kiss from him? Another cute little oneshot featuring HG/FW - a sequel to At The Yule Ball With Fred Weasley.


**I hope you all had a Happy Christmas! Here is the sequel to _At The Yule Ball With Fred Weasley_. If you haven't read this one yet, feel free to do so.**

 **The sequel is set soon after the first story, during the days between Christmas and New Year. I'm uploading it now before everyone is distracted by the merriment of New Year.**

 **Disclaimer: the characters and world belong to Queen JK, long may she reign**

* * *

Steady arms held Hermione and steered her confidently around the dance floor. Every step, every dip and twirl made her feel like her partner was a professional dancer. Other couples were whirling around them but they seemed far away and out of focus. In fact, all Hermione could focus on was the hand that held her waist, and the other hand, warm and calloused, which lightly held hers against his chest.

The Weird Sisters were playing one of their popular numbers. Hermione smiled, knowing every lyric and every rise and fall of the music. Her partner was singing along to the music, deliberately off key as he always was, but as he sung to her, his breath tickling her ear, goose bumps rose on her arms.

As the song drew to an end her partner brought her slowly to a halt, but he didn't take his hand from her waist or release her hand from his grip. She took a deep breath and looked up, meeting his blue eyes, the twinkling lights reflecting in them.

After a moment's pause the band started up another song. Hermione gasped softly. The song was perhaps one of the most romantic pieces of music that she knew of. The melody was slow, the lyrics tender.

Hermione glanced around at the other couples in the room. They were already starting to take advantage of the music, drawing closer together. Hermione's partner pulled her against himself, clasping her hand to him more securely as she laid her head against his chest. She sighed as they began to sway together.

As the song reached its refrain, her partner let go of her hand but was touching her again moments later as he gently tilted her face up towards him. Then he lowered his head, brushing his lips against hers. Hermione stilled, unwilling to move as her whole body seemed to focus on the lips moving against hers.

Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled, taking in his natural scent of fresh laundry and mint. With his free hand he moved her more securely against himself and deepened the kiss...

Hermione opened her eyes and found she was looking up at the canopy of her four-poster bed. She groaned as her mind came to the realisation that what had just happened had all been a dream. She rolled over and checked her bedside clock. It was half past seven, still dark outside.

The girls who shared her dormitory were all still asleep. They had all gotten back late last night and had then spent a couple of hours chatting and giggling about the evening, drinking a bottle of red wine that Alicia had smuggled into Gryffindor Tower.

Although she had had little sleep Hermione sat up and swung her legs out of the bed, sliding her feet into her slippers. She wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep. Despite the winter chill she felt too hot and restless.

Hermione slipped on her softest dressing gown and made her way down into the Common Room. As was customary for a Boxing day at Hogwarts, breakfast was enjoyed in the Houses rather than in the Great Hall.

The Common Room was deserted apart from Fred, George and Angelina who were sitting in the armchairs by the fire. George and Angelina were squashed into the same armchair, Angelina half sitting on George's lap. They were both wearing pyjamas and Angelina seemed to have slung on one of George's jumpers. They looked up from the magazine they were sharing as they heard her approach and grinned at her.

'Hermione, so glad you could join us,' George said cheekily. 'Pull up a pew.'

'What are you all doing up?' Hermione asked, grabbing a toasted, jam-covered crumpet from a plate on the table. 'We only went to bed a little while ago so you must have barely got any sleep.'

'Or maybe none at all,' Georgle said, waggling his eyebrows and nudging Angelina, who laughed.

'Alright, Fred?' Hermione asked, glancing at him.

Fred was sitting the armchair opposite hers. He had already gotten dressed and was writing intently in a notebook. He looked up at her and smiled.

'Hi, Hermione,' he said. 'Sorry I'm just really close to cracking the recipe for the puking pastilles.' He scribbled something down in the notebook.

'He said that about an hour ago,' Angelina said. 'And he had already been sitting there a while when George and I joined him.'

'Come on Fred, put the notebook away and relax,' Hermione said, leaning back in the armchair. 'It's the Christmas holidays.'

George gasped in mock horror. 'Hermione are you ok? It's not like you to discourage someone from work!'

Fred glanced up and returned his twin's smirk. 'Yeah Hermione, did all that wine go to your head last night? Not still drunk are you?'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I wasn't even tipsy, let alone drunk. It would take a lot more wine than that tiny little glass they have us...'

Fred and George exchanged a look. 'Challenge accepted,' they said simultaneously, their blue eyes twinkling.

Angelina laughed and then tapped George's knee. 'Come on, you. Let's get dressed and head down to the Great Lake. It'll be empty at this time of the day.'

At this time of year the lake froze completely over and would remain so well into February. Many students took advantage of this and used it for ice skating.

'Are you going to the Lake, too, Fred?' Hermione asked, looking at him expectantly.

'No thanks,' Fred replied absently, glancing up at her from his notebook after furiously crossing something out. 'I want to finish this.'

'You can join us, Hermione,' Angelina said brightly. 'We'll teach you to skate, won't we, George?'

George nodded and grinned at her, then the two of them left the Common Room to get changed.

Hermione glanced at Fred. 'I really must be mad. I'm going to be spending more time falling on my behind than actually skating.'

Fred was so engrossed in his Weasley's Wizard Wheezes research, he hadn't seemed to have heard her. Hermione sighed and began to make her way upstairs to see if she could borrow Ginny's ice skates.

The next few days passed slowly and fairly uneventfully but contentedly all the same, as the days between Christmas and New Year often did.

Hermione spent the mornings reading up on the texts that she would be studying next term. Fred and George teased her but as usual she wasn't about to let the festivities or their mockery deter her from being fully prepared for her classes in January.

One morning she did forego studying and trekked across the snow-covered grounds to visit Hagrid for a cup of tea and a chat, but she flat out refused to help him feed the blast-ended skewts their festive dinner.

Hermione's afternoons were spent with Fred and George playing exploding snap in the armchair in front of the fire, often joined by Harry, Ron and Ginny.

One enjoyable afternoon she and Harry decided to introduce the Weasleys to some Muggle board games. Hermione became frustrated with the twins, who refused to play Monopoly properly, instead insisting upon transfiguring the playing pieces in a similar manner to wizard chess. The game was abandoned when George went bankrupt and persuaded the iron token to attack the other pieces. Hermione got her own back a few hours later when she gleefully trounced them at Trivial Pursuit.

The evenings were like one long sleepover that Hermione used to have at her parents' house. Hermione and the girls in her dormitory stayed up late every night chatting and laughing. One night Hermione feigned sleep after a revealing conversation about boys. Hermione had been fairly quiet during the discussion and Alicia had jumped on the opportunity to tease her about her 'obvious' crush on Fred. Hermione lay in the dark, her breaths even to imitate sleep but with her cheeks flaming, unable to get the red-haired wizard out of her mind.

One night Hermione stayed up late in the Common Room, completely engrossed in a new book that her mother had lent her. By now she only had a third of the novel left but her eyes ached with fatigue. She glanced at her watch, it was nearly two in the morning. She yawned and stretched. _Just one more chapter_ , Hermione told herself, and settled happily back against the cushions.

She had only been reading for a few minutes when she heard soft footsteps nearby and then a familiar figure was walking past her armchair. Fred Weasley didn't even glance at her as he walked past. His red hair was dishevelled and he was wearing his old blue striped pyjamas underneath the jumper that his mother had knitted him for Christmas. Hermione peered at him curiously as he pushed open the painting of the Fat Lady and climbed through the portrait hole.

Hermione slipped the ribbon between the pages and placed the book quietly onto the table. She uncurled her legs out from under her and slid her feet into her slippers. Then she left Gryffindor Tower, climbing cautiously out of the portrait hole.

The corridor beyond was empty although the sconces were all still lit. Fred was nowhere to be seen, he must have been fast. Hermione set off in the only direction she could go.

She took out her wand and pointed it at her feet. ' _Quietus_ ,' she whispered, and her footsteps barely made a sound on the stone floor of the corridor.

Hermione had only walked a few yards when a loud yowl permeated the quiet of the corridor. She jumped and almost swore, her head whipping towards the sound, spotting Mrs Norris prowling towards her.

'Where are you, my sweet?' Filch croaked from nearby. Hermione's heart leaping into her throat as she heard the old man's shuffling footsteps.

Hermione made to turn around and run back towards Gryffindor Tower but she was grabbed and yanked into an alcove, pulled against the tall form of a boy. From her position all she could see was a blue jumper with a large green 'F' emblazoned across it. She inhaled unsteadily, her heart hammering in her chest, and caught the scent of toothpaste and fresh laundry.

'Mrs Norris?' Filch called, his footsteps even nearer now.

'Stay still,' Fred whispered, and with his free hand he pointed his wand at Mrs Norris and shot a sprinkle of water at her.

The cat hissed, arching her back. Fred sprinkled more water at her and the cat hissed again before stalking off to meet her master.

Fred and Hermione remained still, waiting for Filch to walk back the other way. Hermione's heart continued to pound and she was so close to him that she could hear Fred's heart racing as well. Fred still held her flush against himself, even though there was just enough room in the alcove for them to have a little space between them.

Hermione looked up. She realised that if she just leaned up on her toes the tiniest bit, she would be able to press a kiss to Fred's jaw. Fred glanced down and made eye contact with her, his eyes bright in the otherwise dark alcove.

'I think Filch is gone now,' he whispered.

Hermione nodded, expecting Fred to let her go. But he just stepped a little away from her, his hand still resting on her lower back.

'That was a close one,' Hermione said as her heart rate started to slow.

'Mm hm,' Fred said distractedly. His eyes were focused on her lips. His grip on her lower back tightened an infinitesimal amount, but Hermione, so aware of his every movement, felt it acutely.

His hooded eyes hadn't left her face, and his head was lowering slowly towards hers. Without even being conscious of moving, Hermione lightly rested her hand on his upper arm and rose on her toes, helping to close the gap between their lips. Fred's eyes fluttered closed and hers followed suit...

'What are you guys doing?'

Hermione jumped and her hand involuntarily tightened on Fred's arm. Fred eyes snapped open and his head turned towards the interruption, a frown of annoyance on his face as he eyed his twin.

'Sneaking off for a private snog?' George grinned. 'I can think of better places for a romantic rendezvous. Want me to give you a few tips, Freddie?' George let out a snigger; Hermione finally let go of Fred's arm as he stepped away from her.

'Fred just saved me from getting caught by Filch,' Hermione said.

'Tut tut,' George said, wagging his finger at her. 'A student out of bed, and a prefect no less.'

Hermione glared at him. 'What are you doing out of bed? And you, Fred?'

'We were just going down to the kitchens for some toast,' Fred said sheepishly. 'I was supposed to be going on ahead and George was going to meet me there.'

'And I-' Hermione began.

'-Were just being nosy,' George finished for her.

Hermione sniffed. 'Well I think we should all go back to bed. I don't think we should risk Filch catching us again.'

'You worry too much,' George told her. Fred nodded in agreement.

'You two already have so much detention that you'll have to stay for an eighth year just to complete it all,' Hermione said.

'Filch has just been up here,' Fred said. 'We know all his routes so we can go the long way round and avoid him.'

'You were lucky you weren't caught just now, with you in that cat's sights,' Hermione pointed out.

'I knew exactly what I was doing, love,' Fred said dismissively, a sardonic grin on his face.

'Come on, Hermione,' George said placatingly. 'We can get the house elves to make a big cup of hot chocolate. _With_ marshmallows.'

Hermione sighed. The twins were so stubborn there was no way that they would be dissuaded.

'Oh to be free from Weasley stubbornness,' she said reluctantly, and allowed George to link his arm through hers and lead her down the corridor.

Fred brought up the rear. Hermione glanced back at him and their eyes met briefly, his cheeks flushing slightly. Hermione gave him a small smile before she turned her head back around.

After Hermione's incredibly late night, it had been nearly dawn when she had finally gone to sleep. She felt like she had hardly been asleep at all when she heard a familiar voice calling her.

'Come on, Hermione, get up!' Ginny said, pulling open the crimson curtains around Hermione's four-poster bed, blasting Hermione's eyes with bright sunlight. 'We're all going to Hogsmeade!'

'What time is it?' Hermione croaked, squinting at her friend as her eyes adjusted. Ginny was all wrapped up in a hat and gloves, as well as her thick winter coat.

'It's almost eleven o'clock! Come on, we're all waiting for you.'

Hermione sat up in bed and was immediately assaulted by the frigid air in the dormitory. 'How did you lot manage to get permission to go to Hogsmeade?' Her voice croaked again and she tried to clear her throat to no avail.

Ginny shrugged. 'Christmas treat from McGonagall I guess. All third years and above are allowed to go into the village today and tomorrow, as long as we're back by four. So you're burning daylight, come on!'

Ginny bustled out of the dormitory to wait for her in the Common Room with the boys. Hermione slowly began to get ready, feeling unexpectedly rough. When Hermione was ready, she walked downstairs to find Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins waiting for her.

'Ready?' Ron said eagerly. 'Let's go then. There won't be any spaces left at The Three Broomsticks.'

'Don't worry Ronnie, I'm sure Madam Rosmerta is keeping a seat warm just for you,' Fred said, grinning at his younger brother.

'Shut up!' Ron said, his ears turning red.

'Remember if you stutter and ramble enough, you'll be sure to get her attention,' George said with a snigger.

The six of them began to make their way out of Hogwarts' grounds and down the lane to Hogsmeade. The twins teased Ron and the three of them pushed and shoved each other boisterously. Ginny rushed ahead, going as fast as she could through the snow, while Harry and Hermione were left lagging behind.

'I wonder why Ginny's in such a hurry,' Harry said.

'I think she'd hoping to see Michael Corner,' Hermione said. 'She met him at the ball and I think she really likes him. I bet she's going to ask him out today.

Harry pulled a face. 'Don't tell Ron, then.'

Hermione rolled her eyes and went into a small coughing fit.

'You alright, Hermione?' Harry asked her.

She nodded. 'Just a cold. Nothing major.'

'Great,' Ron said a few yards ahead of them down the street. He and the twins had reached The Three Broomsticks. 'Look it's packed in there. I told you.'

Fred patted him on the shoulder. 'Let's look round the shops first and come back later. Hopefully Rosmerta's poor heart can stand the separation from you a little longer.'

They all started to walk away, apart from Ron, who scowled and stared determinedly through the window of the pub.

'Come on Ron!' George called back, turning around and trekking backwards through the snow. 'Don't be a boring git!' He bent down and gathered a handful of snow in a ball before flinging it at the back of Ron's head.

Ron yelped and whirled around. He bent down and made his own snowball. He threw it but his aim was so poor it hit Fred on the shoulder.

'Oi!' Free shouted, half-laughing. 'Can't you tell the difference between your dear brothers, Gred and Forge!?' He slung his own snowball back at Ron and then the four boys started a boisterous snowball fight, shouting and yelling gleefully.

Hermione rolled her eyes with a smile and started to trudge off, wondering if Ginny had had any luck finding Michael Corner. She had only gone a few paces when Harry called her back.

'Where you going, Hermione?'

'Get her!' Ron shouted and then he and the twins pelted her with snowballs.

Hermione shrieked and nearly fell backwards. During the onslaught she managed to take out her wand and waved it at them, starting to deflect the snowballs back at them.

' _Gemino_!' She said and the snowballs multiplied as they collided in the air, pelting the three of them with twice as many snowballs as they had hurled at her.

'Ok, enough!' Ron called breathlessly, his cheeks red from the cold and Hermione ceased her spell with a laugh.

'Anyone fancy going to Zonko's?' George asked.

Hermione sneezed and then nodded with a sniff. 'Only if we can to Honeyduke's afterwards.'

The group started to walk off but Fred stayed back and placed his hand on her arm. 'We should get you something for that cold, we wouldn't want you to miss the fireworks tomorrow.'

'I can't believe McGonagall is letting you put on a firework display,' she said.

Fred was looking down at her with a smile on his face, his blue eyes bright. He reached up and brushed the snow out of her hair and then his hand slid down, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. Hermione's breathe hitched as his thumb trailed lightly over her bottom lip for a moment before he slowly he withdrew his hand.

'There should be some medicinal cocoa with ginger and nutmueg at Honeyduke's, come on.' He took her hand in his and led her away down the street.

The next morning Hermione woke with a groan, feeling even worse than she did the day before. That snowball fight probably hadn't done her any good. She was reminded of how Fred had been acting yesterday. After he had stood in the street stroking her face, nothing else had really happened. He had gone back to being the same old Fred, joking around with George, teasing Ron at every opportunity.

After they had exhausted all of the shops in Hogsmeade they had headed back to the Three Broomsticks. Although it was still busy they managed to get a table, albeit a small one. To make room for Ginny, who arrived with Michael Corner (much to Ron's annoyance), they all had to squash up and Hermione found herself sitting intimately close to Fred. He hadn't seemed to mind, and Hermione flushed, feeling his thigh pressed against hers, which stayed there the entire time they were in the pub.

'Are you feeling any better?'

Hermione raised her head off her pillow and saw Fred walking across the dormitory towards her.

'How did you get up here?' Hermione croaked.

'I have my ways,' Fred said with a wink. 'Now lie back down, I come bearing gifts.'

'What have you got for me?' Hermione settled back against her pillows with a cough.

'A lot of tea and some toast,' he said, depositing a tray on her bedside cabinet. He perched on the edge of her bed. 'And this.' He produced a blue, fluffy hot water bottle and handed it over to her.

Hermione hugged the hot water bottle to herself. 'Ooo thank you, this is perfect.'

'And lastly, this.' He took a small vial from his pocket and handed it to her. 'That's cold remedy that I whipped up. Mum swears by it. You'll be as right as rain by tonight.'

'Thanks, Fred,' she croaked.

Hermione consumed her breakfast while Fred chatted happily about the fireworks he had planned later that night. She was content to just listen, her throat hurt every time she spoke. After finishing her breakfast she uncorked the vial and downed the pink potion.

Within a few minutes her eyelids started to droop. Fred carefully rose from the bed.

'Get some rest,' he murmured.

Hermione nodded. Just before she fell asleep she was sure that she felt Fred lean down to kiss her gently on the forehead. And she smiled as her eyes fluttered closed.

When Hermione eventually stirred, hours later, it was dark outside. Her eyes opened gradually and she swallowed. Her throat was no longer sore and a minor sniffle was the only thing remaining from her cold.

She grinned at the empty vial on her beside cabinet. Mrs Weasley's cold cure was a wonder, she would have to remember to tell the older witch that. Next to the vial was a folded note written in Fred's untidy scrawl.

 _Hermione,_

 _When you're awake meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower. You wouldn't want to miss our latest batch of Weasely's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs!_

 _Fred_

She glanced at her watch, the fireworks would be starting in just over half an hour. She peeled back the bed covers and swung her legs out of bed, only to yelp and jump back when her bare feet touched the freezing cold floor. Wincing and hopping around, she dressed herself quickly, choosing the matching scarf, hat and gloves that Hagrid had given her for Christmas. She pulled on her cuddliest coat and hurried out of the dormitory, wending her way through the Common Room and out into the castle, where she descended to ground level.

The Entrance Hall was almost deserted. McGonagall had stipulated that the firework display was only open to fourth years and above. There were hardly any younger students milling about the castle at this time - most of them probably chose to hole up in their Common Rooms in front of the enormous blazing fireplaces that would no doubt be lit all evening to keep the students from freezing.

Hermione made her way to the door that led to the Astronomy Tower and began to climb the dizzying spiral staircase. After ten minutes of climbing she finally emerged, gasping for breath at the top of the tower. The crisp December air instantly cooled the sweat on her brow from her exertion.

The top of the tower was busier than she had expected. Most of the older Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students were there, as well as a few Slytherin students dotted about here and there, their green and silver scarves and hats standing out against the sea of reds, blues and yellows. Quite a few students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had also decided to come out tonight. The former were huddled up in their think fur coats, looking very cosy, while the pale, blond-haired girls from Beauxbatons looked ridiculous shivering in their thin overcoats.

Hermione weaved her way through the crowd, looking for Fred. Many of the students clutched thermos' full of hot chocolate or tea, while others huddled around jars of bluebell flames. Someone, probably a Muggle-born had brought along toffee apples, which he was distributing to all his friends.

She spotted Harry and Ron and waved at them. The Patil twins were standing nearby with Lavender and three of them kept shooting dirty looks at the two boys. Hermione suppressed a laugh; the Patil twins still hadn't forgiven the boys for their abysmal dates at the Yule Ball.

A little further away, Michael Corner stood holding hands with Ginny, who must have sneaked out of Gryffindor Tower in order to attend the twins' firework display. Michael's cheeks were flushed pink from the cold as he eyed her shyly, rubbing his hands together to warm them. Ginny beamed at him and his blush deepened.

Distracted, she didn't look where she was going and bumped into a tall figure in her path. She stepped away quickly, her hands brushing against a thick fur coat.

'I'm sorry!' Hermione began, looking up into the dark eyes of Viktor Krum.

'Hermy-oh-ninny,' Viktor said, genuinely happy to see her, his sullen features softened by his easy smile. 'Vould you like to vatch fireworks vith me?'

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a group of fifth year girls watching her jealously. She smiled slightly before focusing her attention back on the boy in front of her.

'Thank you, but no, I'm trying to find a friend,' Hermione said apologetically. 'But I think those girls over there wouldn't mind watching them with you.'

Viktor nodded gracefully, although he looked slightly disappointed before turning his gaze to the little fan club that had gathered.

Hermione immediately pushed Viktor from her thoughts and craned her neck, looking for Fred. Finally, she managed to spot a tall figure, his red hair almost completely hidden by a woolly hat, standing in a little nook at the edge of the Tower.

Hermione pushed through the crowd until she reached him.

'There you are,' Fred said happily as she sidled up to him. 'Feeling better?' He moved over so that there was a little space for her in the nook he had claimed.

'Much, thank you,' Hermione said, smiling up at him.

'You're just in time,' Fred said, pointing into the sky with his gloved hand. 'They're about to start.'

George and Lee Jordan had both appeared in the sky on their broomsticks. They each had a satchel attached to their broomsticks, full to the brim with Weasley's Wildfire Whiz-Bangs.

'Aren't you going to help them?' Hermione asked, her breath visible in the cold air.

'Nah, Lee offered to help George out so I could watch,' Fred said. 'I'm actually supposed to be helping McGonagall make sure no one steps beyond this line.' He pointed at the floor and she noticed a white line had been drawn on the ground.

At the other end of the parapet, Professor McGonagall stood in her red tartan coat and matching scarf. She was sternly eyeing the mass of students before her. Swiftly instructing anyone stepping over the line to move back.

'She seems to be doing alright on her own,' Hermione grinned.

Fred nodded. 'Look!' He said, putting his hand on her arm excitedly.

George and Lee had begun to fly through the air, weaving around each other, randomly going higher and lower. In unison they each threw a firework into the air and sent stunning spells at them from their wands. Gold and silver sparks exploded in the air.

The pair then threw several smaller fireworks out and when they exploded they sent smaller sparks of red, blue, green and yellow sparks flying through the air.

The crowd behind Hermione and Fred had gone silent apart from several audible gasps when the fireworks exploded over head.

George and Lee were now setting off enormous pink and purple Catherine wheels, perfectly in sync so that the fireworks exploded in a steady rhythm.

Fred manoeuvred Hermione in front of him so that she could have a better view. He kept his hands on her shoulders, holding her against himself.

The fireworks were becoming more elaborate now. George had thrown one that resembled a huge green serpent when it exploded. The crowd booed as the snake slithered through the air in front of them, hissing. With a grin, Lee threw another firework which became a giant red lion that roared at the snake.

The crowd cheered as the lion chased the snake through the sky and they laughed uproariously as the lion finally caught up to the snake and captured the slithering creature in its jaws, before the serpent exploded in a shower of green sparks.

While they had been watching the fireworks, Hermione noticed that Fred's hands had slowly left her shoulders and had made their way down to her waist, where they slid through the crooks of her arms and clasped in front of her, so she was encircled in his arms.

She felt her heart skip a beat at his closeness but she kept her eyes on the fireworks and didn't move.

The next set of fireworks depicted a retelling of the First Task and Harry's showdown with the dragon. The crowd had gasped when the fireworks reared up into the form of a colossal purple dragon. George's much smaller firework became a small red figure that resembled Harry flying on his broomstick. The firework-Harry wove circles around the gigantic beast, and the firework dragon breathed orange sparks from its mouth as it eyed its prey. George threw another firework, a tiny one this time, which became a golden oval to represent the dragon's egg. The firework-Harry weaved around the dragon and swept up the egg before turning around on his broom and shooting the dragon with sparks from his wand. The dragon disintegrated in a shower of purple sparks and the crowd cheered.

A few students nudged the real Harry and patted him on the back, enthusiastically congratulating him once again for his impressive performance at the First Task.

During the latest display, Fred had laid his head on top of Hermione's and she sighed in contentment, leaning back into his embrace.

'Look, Fred, that's beautiful,' Hermione said, pointing at the next display created by George and Lee had created.

'Yeah,' Fred agreed quietly, and she felt his arms tightening reflexively, pulling her closer against him.

There were dancing firework-couples twirling in the sky above them. The crowd watched, transfixed once more, as the fireworks mirrored the dance floor of the Yule Ball. Hermione could not take her eyes from a couple at the forefront of the group. The girl was constructed of pink sparkles and was being whirled around the dance floor by the form of a boy which consisted of contrasting blue sparks. The couples on the dance floor on the night sky seemed to be following perfect choreography as they dipped and twirled among the stars. The dance soon came to an end and the firework-couples started to fade one-by-one, until all they were all gone apart from the couple that Hermione had been watching. This couple slowed to a stop and then the firework-boy embraced the firework-girl tightly before the fireworks exploded, the pink and blue sparks merging to form purple.

The crowd clapped as George and Lee went back to their smaller house-themed fireworks for a while. Fred lifted his head from where it was resting on hers. Hermione slowly turned in his arms and found him looking down at her, his face illuminated by the fireworks behind her.

Fred held Hermione's gaze without moving and she swallowed nervously. She didn't know if it was just her imagination but the Fred in front of her seemed to be the tender, intimate Fred that she had briefly seen at the Ball.

The fireworks seemed to reach a frenzy behind them. Red, purple and green flashes mixing with silver and gold as midnight approached. Hermione briefly wondered if she should break their unexpected intimate moment to view the display, but Fred didn't seem particularly bothered that he was missing them, his eyes had never left her face.

His blue eyes shone, crinkling at the corners as he smiled down at her. His head slowly began to descend towards hers and she forgot all about the fireworks and the crowd gasping and laughing around them. All she could focus on were Fred's lips, which were getting closer and closer towards her own. She closed her eyes and angled her face up to meet his.

'Happy new year, Hermione,' Fred whispered when his lips were a breath away from hers, and then closed the gap between them, his lips finally touching hers.

Hermione responded immediately, moving her mouth against his, standing on her toes to reach him better. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, crushing her to him and she threw her arms around his neck, securing him against her.

 _Finally. Finally_ , Hermione exulted in her mind, her stomach doing back flips as her heart rate sped up.

She felt Fred open his mouth slightly and she followed suit, allowing him access, his tongue darting out to taste hers. She opened her eyes for a second and stole a quick glance at him. His eyes were closed, he was completely lost in their kiss.

He cupped her face with his gloved hands moving his lips more urgently against hers as his thumbs stroked her cheeks. She lowered her arms and wrapped them tightly around his waist. She sighed against his mouth and he made a little moan of contentment.

The kiss was so much better than Hermione imagined it would be. As she held him in her arms she thought of all the near-kisses they had had recently, and realised her desire for him had been building for a while.

His tongue stroked hers and his lips were firm but gentle against her. He pushed her back against the wall of the parapet and for a while she didn't even notice the cold against her spine, as he kissed her with abandon, stealing her breath and her senses.

His tongue began to still as he withdrew from her mouth, until he kissed her, closed mouth for a few more moments.

They felt a whoosh of air close to their heads as George swept past on his broomstick, whooping with delight.

Fred laughed against her mouth as they opened their eyes at the same time. Fred moved his head away and grinned down at her, looking like the cat that got the cream.

'I've wanted to do that for ages,' he admitted.

Hermione grinned back at him. 'So why didn't you?'

'Didn't you notice my _hilarious_ twin, scuppering my plans at every turn?' Fred rolled his eyes at George who was flying nearby, laughing as his brother winked at Hermione.

The fireworks were nearly over now. They had missed nearly half of them, having spent a long time with their lips locked together, but neither of them minded. The glanced at the star-strewn sky. The last display was a realistic-looking rendition of the Giant Squid, lazily waving it tentacles, attempting to capture the stars, surrounding by surprisingly accurate mermaids and grindylows, all made out of green or blue fireworks.

Hermione reached up and put her hands on his shoulders, moving him back around to face her. 'Happy new year, Fred.'

'And a happy new year it is, too,' Fred said as he lowered his lips to hers once more.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this cute little story. Leave me a review, I would love to hear what you thought.**

 **I had so much fun writing this, Hermione/Fred are fast becoming one of my favourite pairings. I'm strongly considering writing more stories about them. Let me know if you are interested in more Hermione/Fred stories.**

 **To the people following _I Wish I Was The Moon_ , I resume posting this story in the new year. I also hope to publish a lot more stories on this site in the coming months, I am very excited. **

**Have a happy new year and a wonderful 2018**

 ** _Gryffindork11_**


End file.
